Two warriors
by reaperofdeath
Summary: chapter has been put up so there is more excitement. R&R please
1. Epilogue

Title : two warriors  
  
Chapter one : epilogue  
  
Note : I own a few of the characters but this story is completely different from kingdom hearts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once in a far away land there were to warriors named Riku and Sora.  
  
Their armor was said to be forged by the gods.  
  
There weapons were not normal. Sora's weapon was in the shape of a key. And Riku's weapon looked like   
  
A sword but then again looked so far apart.  
  
It was said these two people could fend off 1000 creatures with one swipe of a weapon.  
  
But then something happened. No one was quite sure what but both the warriors left and never came back again.  
  
People say they're dead. People say they hated each other. People say they left to stop a great evil from awakening. People who thought that were absolutely correct…  
  
They can never get older because of their armor. They can't get weaker because of their weapons.  
  
But either way they got married and had children. Until one day they got slottered by the very creature they were to stop from reawakening. So their children would one day stop the creature.  
  
Their children were named after their fathers.  
  
Once the sons were old enough they trained for the day they would avenge their fathers…  
  
The heroes were gone and they became legend as all great things do eventually only the two families ever remembered the two people who were once heroes…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note : this only an epilogue so sorry if you thought it was a bit short. 


	2. The Evil

Chapter two : the evil  
  
Note : sorry if you thought the other chapter was a bit boring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku : Sora what do you think killed our dads?  
  
Sora : I don't know.  
  
Riku : there's a rumor going around about a mysterious cave wanna go check it out?  
  
Sora : sure  
  
~~~~~entrance to the mysterious cave~~~~~~  
  
Sora : you go first!  
  
Riku : no you!  
  
They both enter.  
  
Sora : something moved…  
  
Riku : let's check it out  
  
They check out the cave but nothing is there.   
  
Riku : so much for mysterious  
  
They turn around to see a giant creature.  
  
It looked across between a black centipede and a man.  
  
Both kids started screaming.  
  
It was blocking the entrance. They had to fight. They drew there weapons.  
  
Creature : !!! The legendary weapons of the two warriors. So you're their sons? No matter I will slay you as I did them. From what I gather your fathers' souls aren't resting peacefully because of the fact that I devoured them.  
  
Riku and Sora swiped at the creature. The creature groaned in pain.  
  
Suddenly these tube like things spat out these shadow creatures.  
  
Creature : you'll die the same way as your fathers. My soul collectors will eat your souls and your bodies.  
  
Sora : father this for you!  
  
Sora struck at the heart but once he made hole he came out the other side while the hole regenerated.  
  
Riku did the same thing and Sora and Riku fled.  
  
Sora : what was that thing.  
  
Riku : obviously the same thing that killed out fathers.  
  
From that day Sora and Riku had trained hard to avenge their fathers and one day hope to be like them.  
  
Sora : do you think we will die like our fathers or kill that beast.  
  
Riku : truth is I'm not sure.  
  
Sora : let's g check out the cave again.  
  
Riku : ok  
  
Near the cave they were just joking around when they noticed black substance was coming out of the cave and all kind of creatures came out they looked like mutated animals.  
  
Riku : oh no we have to get our parents and go!  
  
~~~~~~back at the house~~~~~~  
  
Riku : mom the same thing that killed dad is coming  
  
Mom : then we'd better get going.  
  
~~~~~~~new place~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora : we can't run for ever we have to train  
  
Riku : right.  
  
That night there was a storm not a normal one…  
  
The next morning Sora woke up.  
  
Sora : mom?  
  
No answer he went to her room she was still sleeping…but wait when he woke her up he saw a hole in her heart.  
  
He went to find Riku.  
  
Sora : Riku !  
  
He found Riku they told each other the say things because the same thing happened.  
  
Riku : I will kill him!  
  
Sora : that's why he wants to lure us back we can't go we have to stay  
  
Riku : fine   
  
Sora : we will go back though we will get revenge.  
  
~~~~meanwhile~~~~  
  
Creature : that's it come back for revenge. Or if you want to play hide and seek we'll play it your way. Yes my messengers give them hell!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku : there's a kingdom near by we need to warn them.  
  
~~~~at the palace ~~~~  
  
Riku : there is a creature the likes of your soldiers will never be able to defeat.  
  
King : who am I to listen to two boys.   
  
Sora : you have to believe us you'll get destroyed if you don't believe us.  
  
They started to leave until the old king noticed something let me have a closer look at your armor.  
  
The boys go near the king.  
  
King : no…it can't be can it? The legendary heroes Riku and Sora!  
  
Riku : actually that was our fathers.  
  
King : what do you mean was?  
  
Sora : the creature we told you about killed our fathers.  
  
King : soldiers prepare for battle.  
  
To be continued…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note : review please so I know if you like the first part of the real story. 


	3. The Mutiny

Chapter three : the mutiny  
  
Loyal subject : Sire have you gone mad? Who are you to trust two boys that come in here dressed up like people from a legend? How do you know there not just normal kids?  
  
King : enough! They are the sons of the two great warriors Riku and Sora!  
  
~~~village square~~~~  
  
Villager 1: did you hear the king has gone mad?  
  
Villager 2 : I know my friend the squire was there!  
  
Villager 3: the king is so old he has lost his marbles.  
  
Villager 1 : hey look there goes the kids.  
  
Riku : they'll regret it once it comes.  
  
Sora : are you crazy? We can't let innocent people get hurt.  
  
Riku well they asked for it.  
  
Suddenly a girl came out of the crowd.  
  
Girl : I believe you!  
  
Riku : huh? Whatever…Sora let's go!  
  
Then Riku noticed the fact Sora was totally mesmerized about the girl.  
  
Riku : (thinking) oh god.  
  
Riku : so you believe us. Who cares your not going o convince the whole village that we're not just pranksters.  
  
Girl : maybe not but you can't just let the people die! Oh and call me Kairi.  
  
Sora : she's right  
  
Riku : fine but what do suggest we do?  
  
Kairi : I think we should watch guard at night.  
  
~~~~~~~~that night~~~~~~~~  
  
Sora fell asleep on his shift.  
  
Sora : father don't leave me!  
  
Father : I have to if I don't the world will have to suffer the consequences of darkness.  
  
Then Sora woke up to the feeling of horrible pain.  
  
Sora : ugh  
  
Sora noticed he was cut.  
  
Sora : Riku!  
  
Riku : what?  
  
Sora : the creatures are here.  
  
Riku came out of the house.  
  
Soul collectors went for Riku but they all went down in pieces.  
  
Then the creature appeared.  
  
Creature : so we meet again…  
  
There was now a orb like thing in his forehead.  
  
Suddenly this black axe appeared in his and from no where.  
  
Creature : die!  
  
He swung the axe at Sora bringing down a little fruit stand.  
  
Sora : what the hell?  
  
Suddenly his axe transformed into a sword.  
  
Riku : what are you?  
  
Creature : I am simply made up of the darkness in everyone's soul.  
  
The creature took a swing at Riku he blocked it but it was to powerful and he got injured.  
  
Sora : Riku! No!  
  
Sora let off a flurry of attacks on the creature.  
  
Sora : Riku are you ok?  
  
Riku : I think so   
  
The creature was knocked out.  
  
Sora and Riku went to help the villagers.  
  
The soul collectors were coming in an out of the bodies leaving holes in the heart of the bodies.  
  
Riku and Sora released their fury on the soul collectors and in an instant they were dead.  
  
But more came.   
  
Riku : We have to kill the creature.  
  
They sliced the creature in every place imaginable. But it kept on regenerating.  
  
Then the creature woke up.   
  
Creature :You may have been able to stop me for now but I'll be back.  
  
And with that he disappeared.  
  
~~~~~present day~~~~~~~  
  
King : I told you all but you wouldn't listen. Blood of our loved ones has been spilled last night. It won't happen again.  
  
Squire : how will we stop it?  
  
King : that is up to the two legendary heroes that tried to save us even after everyone doubted them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note : review please then I will write more. 


	4. Plague of Darkness

Chapter four : plague of darkness  
  
Note : if you review read Riku's Story and tell me if it's worth continuing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Riku : we have to leave.  
  
Sora : but we have to protect the city  
  
Riku : haven't you realized it by now? The creature doesn't want this town it wants us.  
  
Sora : then let's go.  
  
Suddenly Kairi pops out of a house.  
  
Kairi : I over heard if your leaving I'm coming with you.  
  
Riku : no! It's too dangerous if you come your gonna die.  
  
Sora : he's right the creature won't stop pursuing us until we're dead.  
  
Kairi : fine  
  
Kairi watched them go with tears in her eyes. She didn't notice the man behind her suddenly his eyes turned red he gave a grin and left.  
  
That night Kairi came to the camp where Riku and Sora was.  
  
Riku : I thought we told you to stay!   
  
Kairi : I couldn't help it.  
  
Suddenly the same man from the village came up.  
  
Man : celebrate while you can…he will slotter you like your fathers…  
  
Then a soul collector burst out of his stomach carrying his heart and his soul.  
  
~~~~~~midnight~~~~~~~  
  
Riku : come out wherever you are.  
  
Creature : you got my message I presume.  
  
Sora : of course  
  
Creature : you think too highly of yourselves. You will die like your fathers. But first you probably want some parts filled in. Once your fathers worst enemy was about to die so he created a weapon and that was me since there was no evil in your fathers it went into me and I was created.  
  
Sora : your such a foul creature!  
  
A soul collector appeared. And struck at Riku.  
  
Sora : Kairi leave now!  
  
Riku : you will pay.  
  
Riku struck at the orb in his forehead. The creature groaned.  
  
Darkside : I have the power and skills of your fathers. You can't defeat me!  
  
Darkside drew his weapon this time a chain sword. He stabbed it into the ground and it attacked Sora from the ground.  
  
Sora : crap!  
  
Darkside : I am unbeatable you can try as much as you want if won't make a difference.  
  
When darkside looked annoyed he summoned at least 1000 soul collectors and they latched on to him he started forming this dragon like creature.  
  
Riku : I won't let some dragon scare me!  
  
Darkside blew out black flames. Riku dodged but barely. When the dragon drew his sword he took a swing and miniature dragons came out and started to close in on Riku.  
  
Riku destroyed everyone but one then the dragon went inside him and started to control him.  
  
Riku : Sora you shall die…what am I saying?  
  
As Riku fought to stay in control Sora tried to stay alive.  
  
Riku : give in to the darkness…never!  
  
Suddenly the dragon blasted out of Riku's body leaving a bad wound on Riku's chest.  
  
Sora : you will pay!  
  
Sora sliced at the creature leaving a scar on its chest.  
  
Darkside : my wounds aren't healing? What is this. Plague of death!  
  
This black smoke came out and went all over Riku and Sora.  
  
Then the dragon disappeared.  
  
Sora : Riku are you ok?  
  
Riku : I think so  
  
They were only worrying about there scars and not the plague.  
  
Inside their bodies spores were spreading and eventually their bodies would be devoured by darkness.  
  
Kairi : I watched the whole battle. I've studied a bit of magic. And I think I read something about that smoke stuff. I can't remember.  
  
Riku : it's probably just to scare us.  
  
Sora : you're right.  
  
No matter what they said Kairi still had a bad feeling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Note : how was the new chapter please review and tell me. 


End file.
